thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
237th Hunger Games
The 237th Hunger Games were the first of the Rising Panem Era. 161 years after Paylor had taken office, 15 presidents had served terms. Currently under president Brewer Shayden, the Hunger Games finally restarted with the districts, due to the fact that overpopulation was a problem. Rules *Sponsoring only happens when a day ends. *This is my first games, so happy reading! Tributes There were 28 Tributes. Male tributes will be marked with M, Female tributes will be marked with F. *D1: Ashton Rourke (M, 16) and Juliana Arbuckle (F, 15) *D2: Onyx Marsh (M, 17) and Destiny Nguyen (F, 18) *D3: Drake Hampton (M, 13) and Frederica Aaron (F, 13) *D4: Ryland Wheeler (M, 15) and Alexandria Jones (F, 18) *D5: Aidan Michaels (M, 12) and Ruby Lyndhurst (F, 12) *D6: Marlin Finley (M, 13) and Jordyn Jurickson (F, 16) *D7: Peter Skarsgard (M, 15) and Haruki Wang (F, 18) *D8: Stellan Hyer (M, 17) and Kelly Cheshire (F, 18) *D9: Tyler Sadler (M, 18) and Laurel Shayden (F, 18) *D10: Ryon Johnson (M, 18) and Cassy Parks (F, 17) *D11: Phoenix Hawkins (M, 18) and Ashley Harper (F, 12) *D12: Daniel Bow (M, 16) and Marie Mosmann (F, 16) *D13: Favian Cliff (M, 12) and Julie Moore (F, 13) *C: Ayrton Clearwater (M, 18) and Betty O'Neill (F, 18) Alliances *The Careers: Ashton Rourke (1), Juliana Arbuckle (1), Onyx Marsh (2), Destiny Nguyen (2), Ryland Wheeler (4), Alexandria Jones (4), Ryon Johnson (10) *Alliance of The Wild: Stellan Hyer (8), Aidan Michaels (5), Ruby Lyndhurst (5), Marlin Finley (6), Favian Cliff (13), Daniel Bow (12) *Team Ultimate: Drake Hampton (3), Kelly Cheshire (8) *Alliance MMA: Ayrton Clearwater ©, Betty O'Neill ©, Phoenix Hawkins (11) *Loners: Frederica Aaron (3), Jordyn Jurickson (6), Peter Skarsgard (7), Haruki Wang (7), Tyler Sadler (9), Laurel Shayden (9), Cassy Parks (10), Ashley Harper (11), Marie Mosmann (12), Julie Moore (13) *Italics: Dead *Bold: Leader Death Chart *28th: Favian Cliff (Stabbed by Onyx Marsh) *27th: Destiny Nguyen (Stabbed by Ashton Rourke) *26th: Kelly Cheshire (Stabbed by Drake Hampton) *25th: Phoenix Hawkins (Stung by Tracker Jackers) *24th: Jordyn Jurickson (Blown Up by Tyler Sadler) *23rd: Peter Skarsgard (Blown Up by Tyler Sadler) *22nd: Tyler Sadler (Stabbed by Onyx Marsh) *21st: Onyx Marsh (Eaten by Panther Mutts) *20th: Juliana Arbuckle (Eaten by Panther Mutts) *19th: Alexandria Jones (Eaten by Panther Mutts) *18th: Daniel Bow (Drowned to avoid Panther Mutts) *17th: Betty O'Neill (Hit by knife thrown by Ayrton Clearwater) *16th: Ayrton Clearwater (Shot by Drake Hampton) *15th: Marlin Finley (Stabbed by Ashton Rourke) *14th: Laurel Shayden (Hit by Tornado Debris) *13th: Julie Moore (Hit by Tornado Debris) *12th: Marie Mosmann (Crushed by Tornado Debris) *11th: Haruki Wang (Hit by Tornado Debris) *10th: Frederica Aaron (Crushed by Tornado Debris) *9th: Ryon Johnson (Stabbed by Ashley Harper) *8th: Ashley Harper (Stabbed by Ryon Johnson) *7th: Ryland Wheeler (Stabbed by Drake Hampton) *6th: Cassy Parks (Stabbed by Ashton Rourke) *5th: Aidan Michaels (Stabbed by Ashton Rourke) *4th: Drake Hampton (Stabbed by Ashton Rourke) *3rd: Ashton Rourke (Shot by Stellan Hyer) *2nd: Ruby Lyndhurst (Shot by Ashton Rourke) *1st: Stellan Hyer 'Day 1' Daniel Bow's POV This is it. I think about stepping off the pedestal but I restrain myself. How did this happen? Because, my weird escort picked my name. I know there is a plan. A plan to survive, that is. Favian Cliff's POV Me and my red glasses take off. I search for Ruby, but I only find Onyx from District 2. He doesn't know what's happening, but he throws a knife and it hits my back. Who hurts a blind guy? Whatever. I'm dying. I hear a cannon shot. It's mine. Ryon Johnson's POV My career pack is led by this dictator named Ashton. Juliana, along with Destiny and Onyx, guard him. Ryland hunts because he's a hunter. I notice that Onyx is gone. He returns with blood stains. "Seriously? You didn't look for me!", he says. "Who did you kill?", I ask. "That poor blind kid.", he replies, looking sad. "Dude, you abandoned me!", Ashton yells. "Be quiet!", Juliana tells him. I see Drake running towards us. "You are so dead, Ashton!", Destiny says. And then, Ashton stabs Destiny, scraping me in the process. Drake tries to ambush us, but Ashton tells us to run. Way to go, idiot. Kelly Cheshire's POV Drake is hunting, and I can't find that Stellan kid. Whatever. I hear a scream for help. I think it's Stellan, but I really hear the voice of Ashley. "Kelly! Help Me!", the voice yells. All of the sudden, I see a jabberjay. It's my brother, Greg. And my boyfriend, Sammy. It's my whole family! I'm halfway through running to the lake when I get cut off by little Aidan Michaels, a boy that I took pity on. I have to survive, because he may be a threat. All of the sudden, Drake comes up and stabs me in the back. "I thought you were Betty!", he says. I take my last breath and fall back to the ground. Ayrton Clearwater's POV I am in Alliance MMA, along with Betty and Phoenix. Phoenix is a jerk. Not even an hour ago, he made this rude statement. "Make way for King Phoenix!", he said. Betty is nicer, but she can be a jerk. Also, Drake shot Kelly thinking she was Betty. We walk towards a good place for a hiding spot when tracker jackers kill Phoenix and severely injure Betty. Stellan Hyer's POV I have an alliance. With a bunch of 12 year olds. Aidan and Ruby are 12. Favian was 12. Marlin is 13. Daniel is 16. I'm 17. The only member of our alliance that was killed was Favian, and that was because of Onyx. This is a bad day. One of us is down, and I have a feeling it's gonna get worse. Tyler Sadler's POV I have no buddies. I like it that way. I find Haruki, Julie and Ashley, and they are all fighting. I break up the fight. On Day 1, more allied people than loners are dead. That's cool. I slowly find the other guys. I decide I will drop an explosive. Within 10 seconds, 2 are dead and 3 have lost 1/4 of their limbs. I guess that isn't bad. And then, a sword hits me, killing me almost instantly. 'Day 2' Marlin Finley's POV I wake up in the early morning, wake Daniel up, and we go hunting. Did I just see Ashton? No. That guy looked too short. That's definitely Onyx. I hear someone creeping up behind my back. That's Ashton. He grabs me by the head and covers my eyes. "Let Me Go!", I say. "Aww. Too bad you didn't finish the games!", he says in a sarcastic voice. I kick him. "You win... This time!", Ashton says. Aidan Michaels's POV Only 7 are down. 7 more will die in the first half. Ruby got sick, but Stellan knew it was food poisoning. He's so smart, especially that he grew up living off of bread. I feel like he was in the other district, where it looks the same but has more victors. At least my 11 year old brother Weston wasn't reaped this year. If he was 12, he'd be dead by now. There's no way he'd survive anyone like Ashton. Ryland Wheeler's POV Hunting for food is easy, but watching Ashton eating every part, including the bones, is disgusting. I am always in a tough position. That can't be him! Is Ayrton not dead? Whatever. I run in to Onyx on the way to the base. "I got another kid.", he says. "Who?", I ask, pretending I care. "The explosion kid.", he says. "Cool. Another loner down", I say, now interested. I am about to run when Ashton comes by. "Run! Get outta here! You gotta run!", he yells. "What's wrong?", I ask. "It's the 13 year old. I think he attracted a panther!", he yells. "Don't be silly.", I say playfully. "What?", he asks, sarcastically. And then I see it. It kills Onyx, Alexandria, and Juliana. Stellan Hyer's POV I hear footsteps. Marlin is bleeding after the incident with Ashton. "Pack it up.", I say. "Why?", asks Ruby, wondering what's going on. "We have to cross a river to get away from the panther mutts.", I say. "Daniel can't swim.", says Ruby. We head down to the river, where I do a cross-chest carry on Daniel. And then he sees a panther. He goes underwater and four cannons sound. "There goes Daniel. Goodbye, friend.", I say, looking at his dead body, which is floating in the water. Drake Hampton's POV My time is coming. I know I'm going to die. If I even think about killing Ayrton or Betty, I will throw up. "Hey! It's the loser!", I hear a deep voiced 18 year old say. I turn around, and Ayrton is there. "Hand me the sword.", Betty says. "I'm not being held hostage to you!", I say. "Did I say hostage?", Ayrton asks. "N-No.", I reply. And then, he puts a knife to my throat. "You maybe outsmarted the tracker jackers, but you can't outsmart me.", he says. "Yes I Can" , I say. And then, I kick him. His sword falls out of his hand and hits Betty square in the face. "I passed a nest of tracker jackers, and ran. You're just a fly.", I say. I grab my bow and shoot him. Way to go. You've just met Drake Hampton. Ryon Johnson's POV Stupid kid from 6. He made us lose three members. Whatever. I don't know what's happening in the arena. I see the pictures flash. Yesterday had Favian from 13, Destiny from 2, Kelly from 8, Phoenix from 11, Jordyn from 6, Peter from 7, and Tyler from 9. Tonight has some that shock me. Onyx from 2, Juliana from 1, Alexandria from 4, Daniel from 12, Betty from C, and Ayrton from C. I think that things are going to be different tomorrow, with Stellan's face in the sky. 'Day 3' Ashton Rourke's POV I may have some kills, but I need more. Marlin goes hunting by himself. I catch Marlin off guard and tie him to a tree. "Time to finish what we started.", I say. "Please! Don't kill me!", he says. I don't listen, and I shoot him in the heart. I mercy kill him by stabbing him in the heart to not see a long and painful death. Really, I'm just a normal kid trying to win the Hunger Games. Cassy Parks's POV I see something in the distance. A tornado. It rips through the arena, and I'm knocked out by a rock. When I wake up, I'm the only one near the river to have survived it. Laurel, Haruki, Marie, Julie, and Frederica are all dead. No big deal. I didn't really know them. It was just luck that I survived. Stellan Hyer's POV I've lost Favian, Marlin, and Daniel. Aidan and Ruby are staying close. And then, I hear that there is going to be a feast tomorrow morning. Aidan and Ruby won't be coming. Ashton may jump at me. I look around, and something about the river is different. Bodies of the girls who died in a tornado. "Help!", a girl screams. I can see her. It's Ashley! But then, Ryon gets her first. A cannon goes off. I run with the kids and see both of them have knives in their hearts. It looks like they exchanged knives, just to the heart of the other person. Ryland Wheeler's POV The Games are almost over. The possibility of Stellan winning is getting higher. I see someone running at me. All of the sudden, I see the person. Not his face. I feel a shooting pain in my ribs, feel around, and there it is! A knife! I fall to the ground and die. Drake Hampton's POV Tonight, a lot of faces flash. Marlin from 6, Laurel from 9, Julie from 13, Marie from 12, Haruki from 7, Frederica from 3, Ryon from 10, Ashley from 11, and Ryland from 4. Ryland was the one I killed. I count who's left. Ashton, Stellan, Ruby, Aidan, Cassy, and I are the only people still alive. 'Day 4' Stellan Hyer's POV 1, 3, 5, 8, 10. Those are the bags I see. Cassy comes running towards her bag, but Ashton shoots her down. That's rude! When I see him leave, I run towards the bags labeled 5 and 8. Ashton has 1 and 10. And then, I grab the bags. I run away. When I get back, Ruby and Aidan are crying. Aidan has some nasty wounds. Ruby's covered in dirt. "He got me!", Aidan yells. I put cold water on his wounds, but he cries. He then faints. "He was my best friend!", Ruby whispers. "I swear, I'll find Ashton and murder him, even if the cost is my life.", I say. Drake Hampton's POV I hear Aidan crying. I mourn his loss, because he was only 12. I ride out the night, cold. Ashton can't find me here. And then, he stabs me. "You're dead!", he yells. I grab his knife. "Presenting your victor of the 237th Hunger Games, from District 1, Ashton Rourke!", he says. I die. Ashton Rourke's POV Saying those mean things to Drake was rude, but he can go take a hike in the stars. I don't really like the fact that I killed Cassy, but I had to. I'm gonna be the victor, though. I see the fallen. Cassy from 10, Aidan from 5, and Drake from 3 are all dead. 'Day 5' Ashton Rourke's POV I am ready. Today, the final 3 of us battle. The victor is gonna be me. I head to the center of the arena, and find Stellan and Ruby hunting. Climbing on top of the cornucopia, I grab my bow and shoot Ruby. Stellan shoots me, killing me instantly. Stellan Hyer's POV "Ashton, you idiot! You hated me more!", I yell. "Go... Home.", Ruby says, dying. She dies, and I see the helicopter. I'm going home! I see the pictures. Ashton from 1, Ruby from 5. The helicopter lands, and I get in. They fly me to District 8, where a huge crowd of people is waiting to see me. "Stellan! Stellan! Stellan!", they all chant. My mom and dad hug me, and tell me they are proud of me. My brother, Kylar, is doing a weird hand movement called the dab. "Wassup, dude?", he asks. "The sky!", I reply, playfully. He gives me a noogie. I see my crush, Ariana. "You did it, which means you're my boyfriend.", she says. My family, Ariana, and I walk to our neighborhood together. Category:GamingFury101